Adventures in Space
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A futuristic look into the Lupin III saga, featuring new characters and ones that we have known and loved.


The A-Team and Their Adventures in Space  
Hijackings among the Cosmos   
Part I of IV  
  
Note: I have always wondered how crime could ever be committed in the infinite realms of space. I have wanted to combine the elements of Outlaw Star, Cowboy Bebop and Tales of the Wolf together to produce my saga, "Hijackings among the Cosmos". One can only imagine the infinite possibilities of the realm of the Universe and the worlds and beings that the characters will encounter in this futuristic society. Will the Wolf and his fellow thieves still be alive at this time ? It's hard to really predict in this precise moment, but none can say for certain.  
  
"The same can be said of the stars. There are those that are bright and those that are dim."—Helga to Jim Starwind, Outlaw Star, 'Into Burning Space'  
  
"There are as many opportunities in this Universe as there are stars in the Cosmos. All you have to do is keep striving to reach beyond the stars and touch the face of the Heavens and your goals will be realized."—Unknown  
  
"Man often looks to the stars for answers. What am I ? How did I become to be ? What is my purpose in life ?"—Ralph Waldo Emerson  
  
Prologue  
  
Since I can remember, I have been an earth-dweller. That has all changed. Technology has grown so quickly on Earth that human beings wanted more to explore outside of the familiar and everyday realms of what we have known as "home". Thanks to the notion of continuous exploration, cities, towns, and even villages have been established in the far-reaching capacities of Space. Now I am living in a metropolis in space on a planet inhabited by thieves and outlaws called "Teflon" hiding from the Interstellar Police. They don't know where I am and the less they know the safer I am as well as my compatriots. We are safe here on Planet Teflon and life has been very good for us. We can live any number of years, and we live by our own rules here. We don't have anarchy though as one might expect since our rules are based on the 9 Commandments. "Why only 9 Commandments ?", many might question. Stealing isn't a crime here. It's how we survive. Our way of life has always been peaceful. We don't have many worries here but I worry about the Interstellar Police. Call it a hunch, but I know we can only remain safe for so long. So, I have started a training program of defense for outlaws, thieves, and the tramps of this sanctuary of stealers. We have a means of protection now, and woe be to they who try to uncover our inner sanctum and try to take away what is rightfully ours. Our numbers grow daily and a new era begins to dawn. The prize in the universe is that of a mystic Golden Dragon that only exists in legends. Is this prize real ? Or is it like many other human legends with no substance and idealistic prattle ? Only we can find out as we uncover the many mysteries here in this new age, the age of the Teflon Fighters.  
  
Fraternity, Equality, and Liberty,  
  
Dominique Lupin III  
  
Chapter 1—The Birth of the Teflon Fighters  
  
Over the period of a few weeks after Dominique's "vision" of the Interstellar Police uncovering the sanctum of thieves, the Teflon Fighters had been built, tested, and perfected. They were giant robot suits with enough firepower to destroy any force that dared intrude into Planet Teflon. No one had discovered Teflon yet, but many felt that Dominique was using her practical sense by telling them it was "better to be prepared for any sudden attack, if that may occur. And since we have no possible way of knowing that, wouldn't you think it would be logical to build up defenses now in case of a sneak attack ?" Some thought she was only being paranoid and perhaps a little delusional. But her friends and associates knew she was doing the right thing. She was being selfless in her ways, and ever hoped that her next exhibition in Space would be to the benefit of all.  
  
The "A-Team" had heard of the mystical Golden Dragon. It was rumored to possess many powers, none of which had been recorded. This made the relic even more valuable. Arsene Lupin IV decided he would inform his cohorts of his plan to search for the Dragon. Of course, The Wolf and his group of burglars had already known of this plan because of Dominique's impeccable extrasensory perception. Preparations had already been made and the enormous gathering of rouges began in their first exhibition in Space...The search for the legendary Golden Dragon. Now all they needed was a means of transportation into Space, and thus would begin the most stellar adventure of their entire lives.  
  
Chapter 2—The Launch of the Enigma Gyro  
  
With the help of the mechanical prowess of the reputed Doctor Crankshaft, the prototype "Thinking Starship" had been completed. Of course, the "A-Team" and the Wolf's gang thought that was a very dull name. So, after a time of sitting down and thinking about naming this new creation, the vessel was finally called "Enigma Gyro". An android named Raquel Martinez had been programmed to fly the Gyro, as well as knowing combat techniques, and repair. Not only that, but she was human in all regards except in the fact that she could never die. The only way she could die is if she decided to shut herself down, and that would be on her own free will. She would become the Captain of the Gyro and start the exhibition as soon as everyone had gotten enough sleep for the treacherous journey ahead.  
  
Raquel was the first to awaken, and she called for the crew to scramble to the Enigma Gyro. She wasn't too overbearing, but exceptionally diplomatic in how she expected this vessel to be run. If it weren't for the fact that she possessed a positronic brain, one would mistake her for being completely human. Raquel's yellow-orange eyes glimmered with excitement. She brushed back an errant lock of curly raven hair, and straightened out her coral colored environmental suit. Heading to the bridge, she first made absolutely certain that everyone was on board. With all crewmembers accounted for, she ordered Engineers to bring full power to thrusters. In a blast of fire and brimstone, the crew and Captain buckled their safety belts in preparation for the initial blast- off. Fire shot from the tailpipes of the Gyro and suddenly, it was hurtled into the atmosphere of Planet Teflon and beyond, into the Cosmos.  
  
Chapter 3—The Pursuit of Happiness Continues  
  
Arsene Lupin IV looked out of the window in his quarters, longing for the prize that would soon belong to them all. They had been wandering the cosmos for what seemed to be days, or even months. The Enigma Gyro had sailed through countless quadrants, undetected by the Interstellar Police thanks to cloaking technology. Sadly, Arsene was beginning to lose hope in ever discovering the Golden Dragon, but Gail told him to keep his "chin up" and a "confident grin" upon his face, and "all would gently fall into place". He remembered this rhyme from his childhood, and it made him feel a sense of calm and comfort. He was pleased to be working in a big heist with his parents. They had never lost their flair for the art of thievery.  
  
One quiet day, the Gyro began to sway slightly. The rumble spread throughout the ship, waking all of the crew. The Captain sensed something was wrong, but sensors weren't picking up any disturbances. She heard some static over the communications system. Rapidly, her fingers flew across the console and a signal came through. It was in a strange, musical language that she wasn't familiar with but she was able to translate it. "If the Dragon is what you seek, you need not look far...it is among the crystal mines of the Planet Valdar. Your mission has been safe we know, but be wary of the peril that will soon follow. Your protective cover isn't invisible here, but that should be no need to fear.", the beatific voices sang. "That's the weirdest thing I have ever heard.", Carmen said, playing a game of rummy with June. "Weird yes, but we should heed the warning of the sirens. They see all.", June replied rather cryptically. Suddenly the red alert siren blared and June's cards scattered out of her hands before she could properly shuffle them. "They've finally discovered us.", Felicity thought, noticing her mother intently looking at the screen, ready for Raquel's command. The ship was struck with an ionic pulse and jostled vertically for a few seconds. Another signal came over the communications system. "That was a warning shot, criminals. Either stop this exhibition now, or face being mercilessly chased throughout the infinite reaches of space.", Madeline Zenigata said, forcefully. They couldn't just stop their journey now. They had come so far, and the Dragon was so close ! Pressing a few buttons, a hoard of Intergalactic police fighter shuttlecraft Eagles could be seen, as well as the notorious USS Supernova Interpol. The Eagles were the latest in design for apprehending criminals. The sirens mentioned peril but none of the crew, nor the Captain was expecting something this drastic. But, they couldn't be afraid now. It was all or nothing for the precious prize waiting in the crystal mines of Valdor.  
  
Chapter 4—The Arrival to Planet Valdor  
  
Ready for combat, although horribly outnumbered, Raquel ordered plasma cannons to be fired. Obeying the Captain's command, beams of brilliant laser fire came from all angles wiping out most of the Eagles. Infuriated, Maria Zenigata commanded her children Madeline and Monterey to retreat with what was left of the forces and return later when more soldiers had been recruited. The criminals might have won this time, but the next time they wouldn't be so fortunate !  
  
The Captain was very composed after the excitement had died down. She couldn't be more proud of how calm her crew was. They only seemed relieved that Interpol wasn't a problem for the time being. The Enigma Gyro began encroaching upon the Planet Valdor and the planet's surface became more and more visible. The entire crew gasped in awe, mesmerized by the planet's beauty. But they remembered what the sirens had sung, forewarning them. Fortunately, the crew had weapons just in case there were species living on Valdor that were not hospitable or amiable. However, since the main computer named "Swayzo" didn't detect any life signs, being armed with weaponry wouldn't be necessary. But of course, it never hurt to be too prepared, as thieves were always cleverly so.  
  
Chapter 5—Exploration  
  
The entire planet was covered in crystalloid plant-life. All things had a refractive quality, creating tiny prisms all around. It was something majestic to behold. It seemed to be a utopian planet, and oddly, uninhabited. "That's what Swayzo told me, Wolf ! There are no other living things here other than the plants.", Raquel said, noticing Lupin III's sneaky snide grin. "Well, Swayzo could've been wrong. Remember computers make errors because they are manufactured by humans...Oh, I'm sorry...", Lupin said, remembering Raquel was an android. She shrugged off the left-handed compliment. "Don't worry about it, Wolf. I like for others to think I am human, and I think I am human. Therefore, I am human.", Raquel said, very profoundly. "Oh, great...She's been reading I, Robot again.", Fujiko said to Lupin and he simply chuckled. "Stop laughing, Wolf...We have exploration to do. Come on, Mary. Keep up with the Captain !", Jigen said, his wife keeping in close stride with him.  
  
The team solemnly approached the crystal mines of Valdor, and ahead of them lay the ravishing Golden Dragon. It shimmered in all of its golden glory; sparkling and shining with such brilliance that it nearly blinded the crew. Goemon and his son had reached the treasure before anyone else and removed it from its pedestal. Again, the sirens began to sing..."You have what you have come here to steal, now beware ! The cave will rumble and reel !" Violently the ground shook around them and the cave began to crumble. Stalactites above came hurtling and crashing below as the crewmembers and Captain raced toward the Enigma Gyro. Behind them the crystalline cave collapsed and only fragments of rock and rubble were left of the crystal mines. Satisfied that all were safe and unscathed, as well as the Dragon in hand, the thrusters of the Gyro were ignited and the sleek "thinking vessel" left the desolate but gorgeous wasteland of the Planet Valdor.  
  
Chapter 6—The Hidden Power of the Golden Dragon  
  
Dear Diary, I have been watching my comrades poking, prodding and testing the golden idol to see if the legends we have heard are true. My husband Arsene thinks they are a bunch of rubbish and nonsense tripe. Personally, I found the legend of the Dragon itself a little idealistic, but now the proof that the Dragon "lives" is among us as we speak. But still no progress in what "power" it might hold. Perhaps the superstitious Valdorians made this to guard their planet from evildoers. But I think that was its only use. It is solid gold however. We could sell it to the market back on Teflon for thousands maybe even millions of dollars, which would benefit all of us. I suppose I should be more patient with the "art of science" as I heard my daughter Carmen say. She is correct. I should be more patient...Maybe the legends are true. I can hope and pray that they are, but seriously I am still skeptical. I suppose all groups need a dose of skepticism. Ha, ha. It's getting late in the hour, and still no progress with the Dragon, but maybe something will be discovered soon. As for myself, I am going to hit the hay and get a good night's sleep. I can't help but giggle as I leave the room. My husband is a regular Dr. Frankenstein in his protective eyeglasses and latex gloves. He's adding another solvent to the Dragon...(yawn) and I have seen enough "hypothesizing" for one night.  
  
Yours Truly,  
Fujiko Lupin III  
  
The next morning...  
  
"It's...glowing !", Mary said excitedly. The crew was simply elated, but Fujiko didn't seem too impressed. "So ? What does that mean ?", she questioned, raising an eyebrow. "We don't know what it means.", Arsene answered his wife. Fujiko sighed, and chuckled lightly. After all of the testing, they didn't have a clue as to what the luminous Dragon meant. As the Dragon glowed, an ancient voice could be heard. "So many years I have waited to find ones worthy of possessing me, and now I have found you. I thank you for finally releasing me from this prison. The Valdorians imprisoned me years ago because they believed I was evil. I was only trying to help them by introducing ways of healing magic into their lives, but they thought my magic was devilish, which it was not. Using their psychic powers, they were able to hold me against my will and imprison me in this Golden Dragon, the very relic you have now. In humble gratitude I wish to thank you for finally putting my spirit at rest, and knowing that I have forgiven those who have persecuted me wrongly. Now that I am free, I can point you sojourners to an even greater treasure.", the voice said. An essence began appearing in front of the Dragon and floated above them. It was an elderly elfish looking creature, with slender hands, a long silver flowing beard, and wispy snow-white hair. His eyes were almond slits, dark as pitch but very loving, and mysterious. His wrinkled face showed a kindly, warm smile, and his garments were very Asiatic in nature, lightly colored and iridescent, flowing and celestial. It was as if he himself belonged to the Universe itself. "What should we look for, Sir ?", Felicity inquired, her dark eyes glimmering with a sense of reverence. "Beyond your planet in the Gina Quadrant is a planet named Oleander. Not much is known of this enigmatic orb, but it has been said the planet is completely composed of gold. I must advise you to proceed with caution, which I have no doubt that you will. That is all that I know. I realize you still have many questions unanswered, but I have shared all of my knowledge with you. Again, I thank you for releasing my weary soul. Now, I must travel into the Great Beyond....", the ancient guru said, extending his arms and raising himself above and beyond the bewildered Captain and crew. Passing through the hull of the Gyro, he then merged with the stars, his cloak shone like a supernova. He gave them a blessing in his native tongue and then vanished into a spiral galaxy. Still overwhelmed with what they had observed and experienced, the Captain and crew stood still on the bridge, mouths agape. Fujiko was white as a ghost, and stiff as a board in posture. "What are we doing just standing about lollygaging ? The Dragon must be returned to Teflon so we can collect our reward.", Raquel said, firmly, her arms akimbo. The crewmembers snapped to and scurried back to their stations. Raquel commanded Swayzo to "take the engines all the way to 11", and he did so. Soon, they were back in their home quadrant, Faustus.  
  
Epilogue   
  
Dearest Diary,  
The Golden Dragon was sold to the local Teflon Museum and we received a hearty reward, which we are quite pleased with. For the time being, we are taking it easy and resting for a while since we are all exhausted from such an insane adventure. I for one am very happy to be back home so I can spend some much needed time with my daughter, June. I do know that the entire gang is anticipating the next big heist in a quadrant unknown, but thank heavens that isn't going to happen right away. All is now quiet, and we return to a peaceful life on Teflon, going about our daily business. I couldn't be more pleased with where we are now, and where we are going in the future. Life is certainly a never-ending journey, filled with intrigue and surprises at every turn. Knowing that, I must say I am overjoyed with my existence by my husband Jigen's side, blissfully married and inseparable forevermore.  
  
Eternally ebullient,  
Mary Daisuke  
  
To be continued...  
  
In the next installment of "Hijackings among the Cosmos", the Captain and crew of the Enigma Gyro meet interesting species on the planet Oleander as well as treasure beyond their wildest dreams. In the midst of all of this treasure being uncovered, Goemon II experiences romance when Raquel begins to comprehend the human emotion of love. Also, The opposition known as Interpol is still in repair of their Eagles and they are waiting a turn of fortune in order to apprehend the entire crew of the Gyro. Will they have their chance to pursuing them in the Gina Quadrant, or will they have to wait for a more opportune time to incarcerate these "plundering perpetrators" ? All shall be revealed in the next chapter of the saga, "Encounters of the Artificial Kind". Don't be caught in utter misunderstanding and confusion, keep your eyes open and be prepared !  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt July 24, 2001 


End file.
